an Aussie frost remake
by Frostbite4life56
Summary: sorry for the stuff up so I had to make another one I hope its working "oh crap another frost"bunny said as he looked at the hologram , a girl with blonde hair violet eyes with a staff spear ,ice boomerangs .meet Emily frost a frosty rebel and has an Aussie accent does bunny like her ? what is pitch planning for them ? is she related to jack? all very good questions.
1. Chapter 1

Jacks pov

And again the northern light flow through the sky telling me to get my butt over to the pole. Jamie and I were just hanging when this occurred "well there's the call I better get my butt over there before they have a crap attack "I SAID AS Jamie giggled and waved goodbye, he so gets me .LATER AT THE POLE,"SUP North, Tooth, Sandy, Easter kangaroo "I said in a confident voice knowing that bunny is going to go off his rocker ,as bunny replied "mate we've been over this ".sandy whistled at me and bunny when north about the MIM shining over the skylight."Dudes, dudes, DUDES!"I yelled as all of them stopped to look at the moon,"ah MIM what is wrong now "north questioned .the moon shone brightly over the guardian stone, resembling a tall spiky haired figure"crikey not him again "bunny exclaimed with fury he wasn't usually one to panic. A giant gem broke the others silence as it rose out of the ground, making a hologram "he's chosen a new guardian"

"No ground hog please anything but him "bunny said begging as tooth and her fairies were watching closely usually saying who it might be. The hologram was clearly a girl with platinum blonde hair almost white with sharp violet eyes and smirk on her pure bleached skin like jacks .she wore a royal blue shirt a black leather jacket and brownish shorts, she had a staff but instead of a hook a spear end, and had a belt quiver,with frost everywhere and in the quiver ice boomerangs with frost designs ." oh crap another frost ,can I have a moment " bunny said sobbing as north nodded and said "Emily frost "oh no no no not another frost this can't be I mean she has to be different right?!"Bunny asked shocked to see another me hahaha."Oh bunny she's different very different "tooth said sarcastically "how is she "bunny asked and I was cracking up because of bunny not noticing the boomerangs and the koala. "kangaroo she's Australian " I said, then bunny's point of view all changed the minute I said that." Crikey SHE IS ?!"


	2. Chapter 2 finding frost

Finding frost, Emily POV

Sydney Australia

"yeah hahahah"i was yelling as I was flying to Sydney to make it snow ,the kids probably wanted to stay home fun for all of us a win win ,as I landed I saw a couple of girls with a magazine that said one direction ,I've heard the name before but I thought they were a tour guide group or something .anyway nothings really changed about me since I'm immortal but instead of my tank top I got a white sparkly shirt which people call it a top random right!.So I went down to those girls and the wind made a girl drop metal box that ahd a apple on it she was watching a video called let it go .''Ooo that looks interesting, who's that girl?''I asked her knowing she wouldn't answer it's kind of a habit. Suddenly her friends caught up ''hey girl Christmas is coming I hope Santa can come through all the snow!''both girls said as they went into what looked like the girls front yard I stood on the mail box 'guys they said that frozen is going to be in the cinemas tomorrow ''that's what you say about every movie like the wolverine or rise of the guardians ''what I say is real I have proof !''Yeah yeah .what this rise of the guardians, oh wait they mean the guardians.''My fav character is bunny he Aussie like us I bet he's here in Australia I know he's real I know it ''the girls while I said oh he's real all right annoying so angry and he looks like a kangaroo ''.the girls went to the mall ''Isabelle hat don't want Emily frost nipping at your nose ''her mum said uh who's Emily frost?''No one it just an expression''hey mate I'm right here '' I said as they went walking on the street to the mall ''who's Emily frost'' I said as I blew on a snowball and through it, it hit the girl in the face and sparkles flew around her, she smiled and started throwing snowballs at her friends .one of her friends Rachel hit a man a grumpy one, he turned around with a I'm going to kill you I hit Mr. dumphy ,she hit dumphy ,you hit him! Oh no snowball time I threw one in his ugly face and made it a happy one ''hey girls who threw that, she did it, oh it doesn't matter see ya!'' the girls and him said ''few common lets go ''little slippery, ahhhhh, that's the road ''the girls and I said as Isabelle slid on her stomach .she went through traffic, over a car, passed a truck, went through MacDonald's drive through ,into the park and slammed into a tree .''Oh izzy are you ok? Ouch that must hurt!"Yeah! I yelled as she popped up with a tooth in her hands ''a tooth, dude that's cash, the tooth fairies coming tonight! They yelled to themselves 'no no hey wait a minute that wasn't the tooth fairy that was me what a girl got to do to get noticed around here'' I said as Isabelle walked through me ''huh oh right'' I said as i flew to my lake at my forest .

AT THE POLE

''Somebody has to go get her, what about bunny he'll understand her'' tooth said to the guardians ''hey I've done one frost somebody else can kidnap the other one'' bunny explained, also sandy gestured ''how about jack and bunny both go 'sandy is right both of you go ''north said ''wait mate please no ''to late kangaroo 'jack said as he threw a snow globe on the floor that lead to Emily's frost forest ,he pushed bunny in and flew in himself.

EMILYS FROST FOREST

''Whoa she made this'' bunny asked jack''ah she frosted it ''now that's ice'' bunny said as they walked through the frost covered forest.'' hey frostbite if you were a girl in the forest where would you be? 'Bunny asked jack'' maybe flying ''well looks like we have to split up. 'Bunny whispered .so they did, what they didn't know that Emily was watching them. EMILY POV, Ooo people usually don't come here besides kids .there was a 6 foot kangaroo and a boy that looks like me only less awesome looking, you don't see that every day .so i decided to scare them .NORMAL POV, Emily raced over to bunny and made it snow very heavily, she flew passed him so fast that he could see anything beside a gush of wind ''who's there show yourself sheila!".Then she made very sharp ice form near bunny, she frosted his ears, she than leapt over to jack who seemed lost and terrified. He walked under a couple of branches and then heard laughing while frost surrounded him he ran and he was about to go under a branch when Emily hung over it ''ahhhhhhhhh!'' jack screamed ''hahahaha gullible, any way who are you and why are you and kangaroo in my forest!'' 1st of all you call him kangaroo too and 2nd of all your needed at the pole '' jack explained to Emily ''jack, jack! Are you alive? Have you found err '' yes kangaroo i found her and where are you ''I'm here frost and ... whoa she so looks like you with the hair and the staff crap! Then bunny grabbed her and put her in the sack ''ahhhhhhhh!'' hey why did you do that ''jack said as Emily yelled while being thrown into the portal . Two elves opened the sack '' ah Emily frost " north said ''uhh sup''


	3. Chapter 3 im not a guardian

Chapter 3: I'm not a guardian

NORMAL POV

''uh sup'' Emily said as she got out of the bag, by yetis. North was about to say something when out of nowhere an exited tooth came flying in ''hi I'm tooth, can i see your teeth? She said, she pried Emily's mouth open to see pearly white teeth ''oh my goodness there exactly like jacks'' tooth fingers out of mouth '' north booming voice spread across the room.''I did it again didn't I sorry ''she apologised''ok firstly I'm Santa or north , you know bunny , tooth you just saw and jack...wait where is jack? 'North said as another portal opened and out came jack.''Bunny went without me '' jack yelled tears almost coming out of his eyes '' a wombat tried to eat my foot!'', oh and sandy, sandy, sanderson WAKE UP! '' north yelled waking up sandy he just waved.

Emily took the hood of her cloak off her head,''uh hi, Santa, kangaroo, tooth and sandy, jack'' Emily said '' oh uh hey anyone would be nice enough to tell me why the hell am I here and what do you need me for? she asked ,''cause now you a guardian '' north yelled as like jacks turn down ceremony yetis started twirling torches and elves played the fanfare didn't say they were playing it good .''De ja vu (I don't know how to type it) jack mumbled as all the other guardians accept north were waiting patiently for her to say almost fell backwards when fairies cam and brought the same snowflake necklace as jacks unclaimed one '' I know where this is going'' jack got really angry and slammed her staff down sharp ice came out of it almost impaling some scared elves the guardians had the same reaction to jacks diva moment , jack on the other hand smirked and nodded his head.'' Jesus what makes you thinks I want to be one of you '' Emily yelled as north laughed simultaneously '' of course ya do music!" no music " Emily said fury raging in her eyes .

Just as bunny was about to speak black sand covered the walls, a figure grabbed Emily and jacks hood '' put me down '' they both said scared for each other '' hello my friends guess who back? '' pitch said to the others still holding jack and Emily ''put them down you rat bag '' bunny yelled , they were like his son and daughter . '' them who else do I have here, oh Emily what a surprise again I thought you were a mutual party.'' Pitch sneered at her '' don't be bothered to act brave I know all of you are scared I smell it 'he said .north, bunny, tooth and sandy went into attack mode '' oh so that's how you want to play fine then'' pitch said as he threw nightmares at the guardians .PITCHS POV , yea that's right paid a little visit to the guardians , i picked up two hoods there's only one jack , oh crap Emily frost I'm not surprised jacks sister became a spirit too. What she did was pretty heroic i mean yes I caused the thing she stopped it was meant to happen. I have a perfect plan for her, i attack the guardians with nightmares and do stuff to them with nightmares, man I am bad! And that's good. NORMAL POV, as he sent night mares to the guardians he threw sand at jack knocking him out and giving him night mares , pitch then dropped Emily onto the ground harshly and was flying away with jack .'' jack !'' Emily shouted, ice shot out of her hands and pierced pitches side he dropped jack and flew into the shadows.

The guardians raced to jack and Emily , she held jack in her little surprisingly strong arms.''Jack? jack!'' Emily shouted to him he didn't answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four : the nightmare **

'' we need to put him into bed let him rest, uh where is his bedroom?'' asked Emily , EMILY POV, I don't have a bedroom or a bed or a room but I so want to see it I could even decorate it like Elsa's ice castle or something .NORMAL POV, '' that way '' tooth yelled as each of us ran to his bedroom ''hey tooth how do you know where his bedroom is '' Emily asked '' uh heheh I don't know ''.jacks room was a bit plain a bit of blue here and there two beds with blue covers uh why two , a closet a dresser , bathroom and a TV and a window seat next to obviously the window .EMILY POV, ok I'm sure he will do something for me on this journey so ill do something for him make his room all perdy with ice and why is there two beds ?.NORMAL POV, Emily laid him down on one of the beds, 'Emily it's getting late you stay here and help us in morning '' north said as Emily nodded ''take the spare bed there is a night gown for you in closet Phil made it, good night '' north said as the others went to their rooms for when stuff like this happens.

Inside the closet was a bunch of hoodies and a emily sized blue night gown with snowflake designs on it .she put it on leaving her clothes on the edge of the bed and said goodnight to sleeping jack and went to bed not knowing pitch was there in the shadows .PITCH POV, I've got the perfect plan for those frosts, I'll tell you about it seems though you can't do anything about it. First I put nightmare Sand on Emily and then take some hair off the both of them; I know sounds stupid right but you'll see where I'm going with later on. NORMAL POV,Pitch snuck into their room , he threw nightmare sand onto Emily he had done that with jack earlier . he had black sand scissors and cut a piece of their hair making the cut pieces black, then quickly watched them knowing the nightmare had begun known by Emily's posture started changing and frost forming on the walls .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:inside the nightmare

Sup guys sorry about the long cliff-hanger waits it just I'm in the last year of primary and it's very hard I have more and more homework , so I'll try to do more . So here it is the chapter!

The nightmare (note: jack and em are both having the same nightmare just it's just different)

Emily pov

"What the?" I whispered as I wanted to stand up but no I just had to be chained to the wall, I looked down and I was covered in bruises and cuts. Just an hour ago I was at norths in bed... oh wait it's a nightmare. "Oh I see you've came "I voice Said as a girl stepped out of the shadows. She had the same , face, and clothes accept her hair was black and her eyes were red and her jacket was the same but the shirt and pants were black and red, OMG it's me! But a dark version and why is my hair cut.''Who are you where's jack!'' I yelled to dark me " oh calm down jacks fine he's just in the same nightmare with my brother and I'm jinx the dark version of you and my bro Jackson is the dark version of jack your brother '' she said '' what he is my brother how ?" I whispered to her '' you'll find out. See you in your nightmares '' she said as I screamed and she threw black sand at me, I heard jack scream too.

Normal pov

The frost both woke up screaming simultaneously '' did you, had that were siblings '' they both said in ussion'' if you tell anyone about this I will kill you '' Emily said. Both jack and Emily walked to the hall when tooth raced to them '' we heard you scream what happened?" ummmmmm''.


	6. Chapter 6:dark twins

Ok I know the last chapter was a knock off but I'll make this one better.

Recap! DERP XD

'' we heard you scream what happened?''Ummmmmm''

Out of recap XD

'' Nothing just jacks night gas '' Emily said making that 'please don't ask any more questions or I'm going to scream face.'' Hey!" jack yelled, '' heheheh ok '' tooth said covering her mouth. ''go, go, go, go, go'' Emily yelled whispered as the siblings ran down stairs only to find all the guardians standing at the bottom of the stairs with really worried faces '' h-hi guys what's up ?'' jack asked nervously , '' mate you both screamed the more important question is what's up with you?" .

''umm you see we had this night mmmmmaaaammr''jack said when halfway through the sentence Emily covered his mouth ''heheh um can I speak with jack alone in there '' Emily asked pointing to the kitchen, she went with jack and closed the kitchen door.'' What you why the ughh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! '' jack screamed after their whispering, the guardians were shocked at what they saw when Emily and jack came out of the room, jack was rubbing his cheek. '' so what you were talking about? '' north asked he looked really angry that they won't tell him ''fine ok ill tell we had a nightmare that had a bad me and a bad Emily that pitch made and they're going to kill us '' Emily said . tooth was wide eyed and so was the guardians , '' I'm signalling the lights '' north said as he went to the leaver '' oh right you here already , we need to find pitch and take him down before lights go out .

Suddenly lights went out '' oh no '' they all said '' all in slay '' north yelled '' the s-sleigh '' Emily said amazed she was finally going to go in the sleigh and to the worst moment in her life fighting . all the yeti were preparing the sleigh and the elves were doing the reindeer shoes '' just like old times '' jack said as they all jumped in accept bunny . Emily jumped out of the sleigh and pulled bunny in'' buckle up '' '' uh north there's no seatbelt '' Emily yelled '' em it's just an expression ''tooth said as the sleigh took off every one was screaming with delight accept bunny and sandy.

Skip 30 min in burgess

Emily and jack pov

Emily: ok I admit it yes on the outside I look totally awesome and determined but on the inside I would look so scared like a kicked puppy or a slapped baby. Jack: or on the inside you would look all gross with all your insides and mmmmmmmmmmamam. *Emily covers jacks mouth *Emily: but still we're ready to fight... I think.

'' hello my not fellow guardians ready to die '' dark Emily said as she came out of the shadows '' hello Emily, jack, others '' pitch said as he came behind gripping jinx's shoulders. Nightmares came out of nowhere trying to attack the guardians while pitch and the dark twins were tricking the frosts.

Pitch pov

Ok so yea this is like what happened 6 years ago but this is the plan it's going so well. Right now I'm trying to trick Emily into thinking jack is hurt.

Dark jack pov

Ok heres the plan I trick Emily the good one. I have this thing pitch made me I can switch other looks so ill look like good me, kidnap her and of course those guardians will follow and ill kill them accept good me and Emily .oh and jack is fighting with the other guardians , but she doesn't know that.

Normal pov

'' Emily! Emily where are you '' dark jack who sounds like jack said '' I'm coming are you hurt?" Emily yelled '' yes a nightmare has cut my stomach '' dark jack yelled. She found fake jack '' gasp jack! Here I'll help'' she raced over to dark jack and pointed out his fake wound. '' uh no need '' Emily hade wide eyes as dark jack changed from good to bad looking in seconds. She quickly went into attack position and blasted ice at dark jack this went on for about 5 min when pitch appeared and jinx and jack both combined powers and ... red light came out of them and shot out at Emily making her unconscious. Pitch grabbed limp Emily and flew away halfway past the guardians making them see want he was doing. '' Emily!" jack yelled as pitch and her with the dark twins went into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7: death and battle

I'm so sorry about the cliff-hanger guys its just school is getting to me and I needed a got a question for people to answer, is this kind of funny? Please answer by pm or review (that is the only way to do it). So here is the chapter !

Emily pov

Ugh what the heck happened oh wait that son of a b**** they call my twin just kidnapped me great.'' Oh you're awake '' I think that twin just said to me if you wanna play let's play mate! ''Don't you mean oh I'm awake, no anyway their not coming for you, don't you mean they not coming for me? Not just shut up your son of a ***** they call your brother is going to die, don't you mean your broth, ugh yes wait ugh! You tricked me; hey that's just how I play. While that awesome argument happened my darker bro came out of the shadows, '' we'll look what the cat dragged, you shut your yap can't you see were arguing'' oh yeah that's how I roll jacks going to be so proud.

'' I don't care, so anyways this is my plan I get your brother here destroy them all you help me and pitch to concur the world simple?'' why the heck is dark jack telling me his plan.'' Why you telling me this piece of rubbish you call a plan and all movies I know have that same plot so you're not very creative '' I said that smirking , '' you fri- jinx chill she's right '' wait can YOU play THAT AGAIN WHATS HE DOIN!? .''SHUT UP!'' he swung a scythe and just swiped me across the stomach man f it hurts '' ahhhhhhh! , hahahahahah '' I screamed and he and jinx just walked out of the room.

Right now I'm seriously on the verge of passing out my stomach is killing Me.'' em? , Emily? Snowflake it's us bunny and jack and the rest, hey why did you call us the rest! Cause I can '' they're here thank you!

(before the guardians came jacks pov)

Oh no he didn't! He just took my sister he's going to get it! Well technically I'm going to get it because it's me who Stoll my sister but the bad me, that's confusing.'' com'on frostbite lets go get her '' bunny yelled at me to come onto the slay but right now I'm to shocked to even move, so what he did was pick me up and put me in it and we set off to find my sister.

Normal pov real time

'' em! Speak, ugh ok how about we split up tooth you go with north that way and the rest of us will go this way'' jack, bunny, and sandy ran the other way near the dungeons to find Emily.'' Jack!'' Emily tried to scream but with all the pain she couldn't, luckily bunny herd and rushed to her cage,'' omg are you okay I'm so sorry and mmmmmm, jack shut up its ok so let's get the heck out here''.bunny grabbed her but she pushed away saying i can stand up, SKIP BY 30 MIN, '' tooth we found her '' the boys said running to tooth who was actually crying for some reason.'' I'm so sorry let me help with that '' she ran her finger over the cut and it went away , suddenly evil laughter was heard from everywhere and a shadow appeared in front of them ,'' you didn't think i would let you leave without a fight did you ?'' pitch yelled .

'' get Emily out of here, no I'm ready I can help!'' north and em yelled at each other but clearly she was winning. After a bit of yelling they stopped and finally agreed that she could battle 'ready to die, no were ready to fight no eyebrows'' and with that the battle began. Em and jack flew up to the top of the room as nightmare surrounded the area wand they could fight in the 'heads up!'' em yelled to north a grabbed an ice sword she made and slashed a couple of nightmares. Most were gone but still some remained and they were all too busy to notice any of pitches movements towards jack, and he was armed with a invisible bow and a black sand arrow. Finally he let it go aimed at jack who never noticed until it stuck him, everybody turned heads towards him and rushed to him.'' Nononononono! '' Emily screamed and held him up, lots of blood was pouring out but still jack was trying to make the most out of a bad situation'' I'll be ok , no you can't die ! Again that's not how it works you're immortal you can't die!'' she rebutted against jack holding him close.'' Im sorry for not being there i could of helped and i would of helped if i saw and im sorry that i was never there for you as much when we were human and i love you'' she yelled as pitch went away smiling.'' I love you to sis '' and he took his last breath and em cried even more , the guardians were all crying toot but kept strong well most of them the boys.'' Ok lets go '' bunny said crying as he picked Emily up and north picked jack up and they left maybe the battle was over.

Hey people that hurt me so much to right I started crying! The battle is not over and jack will be re born again .I am so sorry I haven't up dated this but I'll try its just school just getting to me so bye and I'll will update again soon ~ frostbite4life56.


End file.
